Broken angel
by try-to-breakme
Summary: Hisagis child hood friend is placed as the thrid seat in his squad , what happens when he refalls for her , and Byakuya falls for her too?   Icigos mom is found


-**I do not own bleach nor any of the characters saddly, only my charactersand story line -**

My hair was a deep golden caramel , flowing down my shoulders in waves bringing out the browns and greens in my eyes .

The warm wind lightly touched my skin as I walked into the 5th squads Barack's cold air conditioning blasting away the warm breeze from outside.

"Akiko ." Hisagi Shuhie greeted me like any lieutenant would for someone first day as a 3rd seat but I could see the joy in his eyes , it's been a long time since we saw each other last .

I was in the 9th squad , which was now run by Kurosaki Ichigo. I had originally started in the 5th squad but being offered a higher spot in the 9th I joined it eagerly to be placed with my friend.

"Good morning Lieutenant Shuhie." I smiled at him lightly bowing my head before he lead me towards the 3rd seat desk .

"Well here is your new desk." he turned towards me and smiled before going over to his desk across the room.

A figure with bright orange hair in captains uniform walked in and sat down angerly mumbling something about Kuckiki.

"Hisagi." Caption Kurosaki spoke, he was only 17 I believe, was put as a Captain two years ago after the winter war against Azien . His father was also replaced as a captain in the third squad . Hisagi warned me I will probably have to separate them a lot . " Can you lead a Mission into the human world with the 6th squad , Byakuya thought his squad can do it alone , so Yamamoto assigned you and." he looked down at his paper and then at me . "Akiko to keep and eye on Renji." Ichigo sorta smirked.

"Hai." Hisagi bowed his head and walk towards the door waiting for me , I stood moving towards him.

"Hey ." I looked back at Captain Kurosaki. "Welcome to squad 9 ."

"Hai, arigoto ." I bowed my head and left the room with Hisagi .

"Uh-mm Lieutenat Shuuie , where are we going for this ?" walking at a quick pace being followed by about half a dozen other members assigned to this mission he looked at me.

" just call me Hisagi like always , and to the gate," I nodded picking up my pace with him stopping in front of the gate where, Rengi stood next to some squad 6 sinigamis and his captain .

"Well we can leave now." The guards opened the gate and be walked through them reaching the other side with in 10 minutes .

Hisagi turned to the shinagamis " This will be a short mission, we are just here to see what is causing all the hollows and leave." after a moment of talking he took three of the shinagamis and left me with three and left us to split up.

"Hello I am Akiko the new 3rd seat ." I bowed my head. "So lets get going." I turned walking down the street and into the park, I could hear the sound of feet behind me as the shingamis followed through the winding streets. It seemed as if everything was fine .

"3rd Seat Akiko !" I turned to see at least 5 hollows around a soul to our right.

"Shit." shadowing towards the hollows I sliced one hearing the others doing the same behind me , slicing the last through turning towards the spirit.

She was remarkable beautiful looked maybe early 30s , her hair was bright orange and fell down her back, deep brown hazel eyes looked into mine .

"Behind you!" she yelled.

I looked behind me to see more hollows coming .

"Dammit ," I placed the golden watch on my wrist up to my mouth and clicked a button.

"Hisagi?"

"Hai." hi voice came back out of it at me.

" I found the soul driving all the hollows here, speaking of that a swarm of them are coming , send more my teams already injured ."

"Hai, Rengi is closest to you he's coming now , I 'll send the rest." the line went dead and I went up to my team taking in there injuryes.

"The others are coming but we have to start ." I looked at the orange haired girl and at one of the shinagamis "She must be important if there all after her keep her safe." he nodded and I went up slicing one , two ,three, four hollows before Rengi appeared beside me .

"So your the new third seat ."

"Can we do introductions later Lieutenant Abari ." he nodded . And began slicing through them, faster then I was.

"Howl Zabimaru!" he yelled realessing his shiki .

Hisagi showed up beside me eyes wideing at the site of the garganta opening in the sky.

"We need to get rid of these hollows before those menos get through ." I saw the boney hands coming through the garganta .

I through my sword up in the air as the rest of the shinagamis approached.

" Wings on the white dragon ! Migaki !." I caught my swords in both my hands , two pure silver translucent with a white tint white tint , connected together by chain from the bottom the hilt of each sword to the other , the hilt was wrapped in a white ribbon.

Hisagi nodded at me and we continued to slice through the hollows as the menos foot finally touched the ground.

"Akiko stay on the ground and deal with the hollows ." he said in his deep voice, balancing his two dubble sided scythes on his shoulders .

"No, Hisagi . You need me up there, the rest of the soul reapers can handle minor hollows."

"Fine , but be careful."

"Hai." I headed up with him standing between him and Renji .

"Renji , Wheres your Caption?"

"I don't know ."

"There's two of them." I saw the third foot step out before the rest. It's long nose curled feet pure black robes .

"Shit ."

" We all flew up at the first one aiming at the same spot leaving a crack half way down the mask.

The bright red cero forming at the second's mouth wasn't aimed at us but at the ground,

right at the spirit,

I flew down shunpowing faster then I normally can go racing the cero at my side getting a head of it . I could hear Hisagi's voice yelling my name In the back ground as I gained a full 10 feet on the cero,

My feet hit the ground as I threw my body over the spirit and waited for the impact . I could feel it getting closer less then a second it be hear .

But it's not, Looking up I see the white robe with the number 6 on the back of it not even three feet away and the cero surrounded in... cherry blossoms ?.

The Cero erupted and the cherry blossom petals moved to the menos face going straight through his head.

Fly back towards us I watched as it formed backed into the 6th squads caption sword .

He turned to wards me and I moved away from my protecting position on the soul .

"Arigto Captain Kuckiki ." he nodded and offered me a hand to get up looking straight in my eyes.

I took his hand and stood as the soul did . He let go of my hand after a few seconds I was standing .

"Arigto." I said again.

Hisagi showed up beside me and looked me over noticing only minor cuts and bruises .

"You did good kid ."

I smiled ,and suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain on the left side of my chest and looked down to see part of a blade in the front of my chest . I traveled my gaze to behind me seeing the 6ths squads 3rd seat behind me sword going through me .

He pulled the sword from my chest the same time Hisagi and Captain Kukikis sword sliced , Byakuyas piercing his heart , Hisagis decapitating him .

I dropped too my knees falling forward as Hisagi's arms gripped me .

"No Akiko." His eyes where wide as he placed a hand trying to stop the bleeding. But ,everything was going cold , and fading out .

I got sucked into memories from a long time ago.

"Hisagi !" I laughed and tagged him on the shoulder as he was going on about how he was going to be going to the academy,. "We know your gonna be some tough shot." a giggle escaped my 9 year old lips as he hugged me.

"When im gone promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die on me."

the world faded into a new memories

my Academy clothes where baggy on me as I walked into the Academy doors mixing in with the students . And I saw him there the second tallest of his friends . He looked at me and smiled coming my way.

"Akiko." he hugged me " I've missed you ."

"I didn't die ." I laughed and hugged him back ."

The words kept going through my head as the memory faded . Don't die on me , over and over till they were becoming more noticeable and clear .

It was Hisagi's voice saying them. My body felt cold but was beginning to get feeling back in it.

Some one was holding me and running , talking to me .

"Come on Akiko where almost there just hold on , don't die you promised me you wouldn't die." It was Hisagis voice I could hear the pain in It , I wanted to respond and tell him im not going to die but my body wouldn't let me , the pain was to excruciating and everything faded back into memories again.

I was forced against the wall by a big guy , I had barley noticed him around before but he had noticed me ,

"Trust me your going to like this." I felt his nasty lips on my neck as he placed a gag over my mouth and tied my hands and legs." he ripped my shirt off my as I tried screaming for help.

His eyes suddenly widened and I saw it, the thin blade at his neck as he stood up off of me .

"Ever touch her again and I will kill you." A tear ran down my cheek as the guy ran off and Hisagi stood in front of me pulling the gag from my mouth and untying my hands .

He took of his Academy shirt and wrapped it around me and held me as I broke down.

my mind brought me into another memory.

the Next memory came from two tears later .

"Big day. Hisagi" I spoke well walking down a path with him " Your graduating." he smiled at my words .

"Kinda wish I wasn't but im glad I am ." he looked at me . " I wont get to see you for a long time after tonight." he placed a hand on my shoulder .

" So just remember."

"Hai?"

"Don't die on me."

He leaned down lips on mine. Hands around my back , My hands moved up to his back into his hair kissing him back .

He pulled back for air looking in my eyes .

"I wont. I promise"

I could feel my self regaining consciousness, and the slight beeping of a machine beside me , and voices around the room.

It was warm around me but something cold was on my skin .

A hand was on my arm rubbing it gently. I layed there gaining the courage to open my eyes too see the faces around me.

Slowly I opened my eyes staring straight up at the ceiling and noticed I was in the 4th squads barracks ., I looked beside me at meeting Hisagis eyes as he moved a hand brushing my hair from my eyes .

"I thought I lost you." a small smile came to my lips .

"I promised you I wouldn't die ."

**Thanks review please c: **


End file.
